Tragedia w aktach trzech
by euphoria814
Summary: Pisany wierszem multipairing z absurdem, który się wylewa.
1. Chapter 1

**tytuł: Tragedia w aktach trzech...**  
 **podtytuł: czyli autor stworzył, ale nie wie czy się przyjmie...**  
 **podpodtytuł: Tragedia pisana wierszem...**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **ostrzeżenia: [HP/SS] - podpodtytuł jest dwuznaczny nie bez powodu... wspomniano o Harry/Molly W. | Harry\Ginny W. | Harry/Fred | Harry\George | Harry\Ron [w domyśle]**

 **dedykuje Phoe za dzisiejsza wiadomość, bo obudziła mnie do życia...**

* * *

AKT I  
SCENA I

Pokój Wspólny, Gryfoni zajęci są głównie tym, czym zazwyczaj są zajęci późnym popołudniem. Wiele autorek fanficków twierdziłoby, że Ron i Neville grają w magiczne szachy. Seamus podrywa Parvati. Lavender plotkuje z całkiem bezimiennymi koleżankami, a Ginny prowadzi dysputy o quidditchu. Przychylam się zatem do tej wizji.  
Do środka wchodzi Hermiona.

Hermiona:

Wszelki duch pana Boga chwali,  
Ron, przybądź szybko ukradkiem  
A powiem, co widziałam w oddali.  
Czegom była świadkiem!

Ron nie odrywając się od partii szachów:

Jeszcze jeden ruch na szachownicy,  
Skoczek zbije czarną wieżę,  
Nic nie będzie się już liczyć,  
Herm, potem pogadamy szczerze!  
Nie widzisz, niewiasto rozczochrana,  
Żem zajęty grą tą szlachetną  
Co życie nam już raz uratowała?  
O nie, skąd tu ten hetman?!

Ron prycha zdenerwowany przesuwając piony.

Hetman, hetman! Nie pokona  
Mnie! Plan od dawna ułożony,  
Więc panno urocza, panno piękna  
Ścisz swój głos wzburzony.

Hermiona, czerwieniąc się:

Ja? Piękna? Nigdy nie mówiłeś…

Ron:

Nie, nie ty! Lavender przeklęta…

Rzuca w chichoczącą gryfonkę czarem uciszającym – słychać złorzeczenia oburzonych dziewcząt.

Znów się przez cię pomyliłem!  
Z tym hałasem i do piekła!

Hermiona, podchodząc bliżej:

Ron, gdzie się podziewa Harry?  
Wiesz co się dzieje?  
Nie wiem czy to nie czary…  
Coś jest nie tak z naszym przyjacielem.

Ron:

Wstrętne nietoperzysko z lochów  
Wcisnęło mu szlaban wieczorem  
Jak nie słychać pod drzwiami szlochów  
To może Snape nie jest potworem.  
A może rzucił na drzwi zaklęcie…

Ron zamyślił się.

I przerabia drogiego Harry'ego  
Na składniki zacięcie?  
Co robisz, na bogów, kolego?  
Zwraca się nagle do Neville'a, którego piony próbują za wszelką cenę się poddać.

Hermiona, ciągnąc Rona za rękaw:

Byłam pod drzwiami sali,  
Tam w kominku pali się ogień  
Widziałam przez dziurkę z oddali  
Coś, co nie zdarza się co dzień.  
To nie na tutaj rozmowa  
Chodź na słówko lub dwa  
Bom przerazić się gotowa  
Ty lepiej Harry'ego znasz.

Ron, zerkając na nią:

Harry nie jest moim przyjacielem,  
Neville zajął to miejsce odkąd  
Potter powiedział, że jest gejem.

Hermiona wzburzona:

I skreślasz go przez to?!  
To nie jego wina, to nie choroba.

Ron, wydął wargi:

Harry uwiódł moją matkę, Ginny,  
Freda, George'a oraz kuzyna Boba  
Nie chcę stać na jego podrywu linii.

Hermiona zdezorientowana:

Molly i Ginny to kobiety…  
Mówiłeś, że jest gejem.

Ron:

Do wtorku nie był pewien niestety…

Hermiona, protestując:

Wciąż jest twoim przyjacielem!

Hermiona wychodzi.

SCENA II

Gabinet Dumbledore'a, nieoskubany i nieugotowany Fawkes wciąż tkwi w klatce i z niepokojem patrzy na gotującą się w kociołku wodę z warzywami. Marchewka zaczyna już mięknąć.  
Hermiona wchodzi do środka, trzaskając drzwiami.

Hermiona, podniesionym głosem:

Dyrektorze, musi Pan zareagować!  
Zgodnie z kodeksem i prawem…!

Dumbledore szybko jej przerywa:

To nie Fawkesa chciałem ugotować!  
Minerwa przyniesie kurczaka niebawem!

Fawkes wydaje z siebie głośne westchnienie ulgi.

Hermiona, niezmieszana, zaczyna ponownie:

Panie Dyrektorze! To ważne…  
Zaważyć może na losach świata!  
Choć z drugiej strony to straszne,  
Że nie zauważyłam tego przez lata!

Do gabinetu wchodzi Minerwa McGonagall z czymś co do złudzenia przypomina kurę. Hermiona kontynuuje niezrażona:

Kiedy tak o tym myślę teraz,  
Symptomy były dość widoczne  
Zadziwiało mnie już nie raz…

Dumbledore do McGonagall, ignorując Hermionę:

Może skubanie już rozpoczniesz?

McGonagall, narzekając dobiera się do kurczaka:

Pierwszy wspólny rosół  
A ty już się próbujesz migać,  
Już ja znajdę na ciebie sposób  
I sama zacznę dropsy wcinać.

Hermiona tupie głośno nogą i Dumbledore patrzy na nią zdezorientowany.

Dumbledore:

Cóż chcesz dziecko? Dropsa?  
Dzisiaj jest pierwsza wolna sobota,  
Zawsze możesz z nami rozstać,  
Przy rosole znajdzie się robota…

Hermiona:

Nawet czasu wyjawić tajemnicę  
Co trawi moje logiczne serce  
Idę pogrążyć się w rozpaczy ciszę  
Nie śmiem prosić o nic więcej.

Z niepokojem spogląda na McGonagall i kurczaka, i wychodzi z Gabinetu odprowadzana przez ciepłe spojrzenie Dumbledore'a.

Dumbledore do McGonagall, gdy drzwi zamykają się za Hermioną:

Odkryło dziewczę prawdę późno,  
Cóż jej na to teraz poradzę?  
Mówić nie chcę na próżno,  
Przeczyszczę w kominku sadzę.

SCENA III

Hermiona przechadza się po lochach w poszukiwaniu ciszy i spokoju oraz kogokolwiek, kto byłby zainteresowany jej rewelacjami.

Hermiona do siebie:

Ja, co hołdowałam naukom,  
Nic nie umknęło memu oku,  
Logika była mą muzą, sztuką,  
A teraz w myśli natłoku,  
Nie potrafię dodawać dwa  
Do dwu, by wyszło cztery,  
Ukryta w ludziach nadzieja ma  
Poszła sio, do cholery!  
Znów walczyć z problemem  
Muszę w ciszy sama sobie  
Prawda jest mym jedynym celem!  
Nikt już inaczej nie powie…  
Oskarżana o wymądrzanie  
Panna Wiem To Wszystko,  
Poległam sromotnie zanim  
Rozpaliło się mej wiedzy ognisko!  
Jak przeoczyć mogłam  
Coś tak wręcz oczywistego?  
Zachowanie Snape'a co dnia…  
Jakim cudem mi to umknęło?  
Szepty, gdy warzył Harry…  
Mniej zgryźliwe uwagi…  
No i Gryffindor wychodził cały…  
Z Eliksirów bez skargi!  
To mogło zacząć się już wtedy  
Gdy na pierwszym roku  
Napytaliśmy sobie biedy  
Używając eliksiru wielosoku…  
A może na drugim, gdy  
Harry pokonał bazyliszka?  
Snape nie lubił tej wstrętnej pchły  
Lockharta – oślizgłego jak traszka.

Hermiona odchodzi, nie zauważywszy, że w ciemności jej wywodom przysłuchiwała się pewna fretka, przez autorki fanficków utożsamiana z zacnym Draco Malfoyem.


	2. Chapter 2

AKT II  
Scena I

Korytarz szkolny, czyli fanfickowe miejsce schadzek wszelakich oraz przede wszystkim miejsce, które paradoksalnie jest najmniej podsłuchiwane. Przecież wszystkie te obrazy wcale nie plotkują, a w zakamarkach nie czają się szpiedzy.  
Draco Malfoy doznaje bardzo poważnych rozterek lojalnościowych, które w normalnych warunkach zabrałyby tygodnie, ale ponieważ to świat magiczny – wszystko tutaj działa inaczej.

Draco, szepcząc do siebie, bo jedyną osobą w tym okropnym zamku, z którą może prowadzić rozmowy na wysokim poziomie jest on sam:

Granger plecie trzy po trzy  
Plotka się już niesie.  
Och! Jakże tępe są te Lwy  
A mówią, że to Hogwartu kwiecie.  
Co innego jest z Potterem,  
Co sprytem się znów wykazał.  
Chyba chce być naszych sterem,  
Skoro poznał co to władza.  
Szantaż bowiem wyjaśnieniem  
Jest jedynym tej okropnej sytuacji  
Snape ostatnim bowiem tchnieniem  
Nie przyznałby nawet racji  
Tej gryfońskiej półłamadze  
Co dopiero w te zaloty  
Wchodzić niczym kamikadze  
Pierwsze koty już za płotem.

Scena II

Wciąż korytarz szkolny, ponieważ to zajebiste miejsce i Hogwart wydaje się składać głównie z nich. Draco postanawia dogonić Hermionę, ale nie biegnie, ponieważ to niegodne, a on jest Ślizgonem, czyli uosobieniem godności. W zamian tego wydziera się, bo tak łatwiej.

Draco, dwadzieścia decybeli zbyt głośno:

Granger, wiedźmo rozgadana  
Nie naciągaj aż tak nóg  
Coś ty taka rozbiegana  
Czeka nas kolejny cud?

Hermiona, lekko zaskoczona:

Czego Malfoy chcesz ode mnie?

Draco:

Dzielimy chyba ten sam sekret.  
Nie chcesz chyba na daremnie…

Hermiona wchodzi mu w słowo:

Ministerstwo wydało już ten dekret.

Draco mocno zdziwiony:

Dekret? Jaki dekret… o czym…

Hermiona z wrednym uśmieszkiem:

Mówię o prawach dla skrzatów,  
Którym nie pozwoliłam zboczyć.  
Koniec skarg, poniżania i batów.  
Te stworzenia same myślą i czują,  
I będą odtąd nam całkiem równe  
Już część posiadłości wykupują…

Draco, uderzając się w czoło ręką:

No po prostu cudnie.

Hermiona z wyjątkową satysfakcją:

Nikt nie wierzył w powodzenie  
Akcji, co trwała w podziemiach lata  
Ostatnio Minister miał posiedzenie  
I odmienił los tego świata.  
Za mną postęp kroczy światły  
Przyzwyczaj się do tej myśli  
Wiem, że ten temat nie jest łatwy  
Ale twój koszmar się ziścił!

Draco uderza się po raz kolejny w czoło. A potem jeszcze raz i jeszcze, aż w korytarzu słychać dudnienie.

Draco:

Granger! Nareszcie mam dowody,  
Że gryfonizm jest niebezpieczny!  
Będziesz niedługo jedynym powodem  
Samobójstw tych fatalnie odwiecznych!  
Udawałaś obytą z Historią Magii!  
Udawałaś, że czytałaś te tomiszcza!  
Nie ma w tobie ani grosz rozwagi  
I koszmar faktycznie się ziszcza!  
Już lata temu, eony wieków  
Wiadomo wszem i wobec było  
Że skrzat nie może być wolny od człowieków,  
Żeby mu się coś nie przydarzyło.  
Stworzenia te czysto suicydalne  
Uratowane zostały przez rody  
Bowiem targały się na życie nachalnie  
Robiąc przy tym niesamowite szkody.  
Daję tym skrzatom przez cię uwolnionym  
Ze dwa tygodnie maksymalnie bite  
I co ty powiesz rodom opuszczonym?  
Że chciałaś dać skrzatom wolne życie?

Draco uderza się jeszcze raz w czoło, po czym uderza Hermionę, ale nie wydaje się, żeby pomogło.

Hermiona lekko zaskoczona:

Czy to żart? Czy Ślizgońska gra?

Draco, westchnąwszy:

Myśl co chcesz, rób co chcesz,  
Ale pytałaś kogoś, kto na skrzatach się zna?

Hermiona:

Był w Ministerstwie taki jeden wieszcz…

Draco przewrócił oczami i dla podkreślenia całego dramatyzmu sytuacji po raz ostatni walnął się w czoło.

Scena III

Gabinet Dumbledore'a. McGonagall oskubała już kurczaka i obserwuje kątem oka Fawkesa, który wcale nie jest zachwycony tym, że chcą wciągnąć go do współpracy.

Dumbledore:

Czy mnie się wydawało,  
Czy panna Granger tu była?

McGonagall:

Tak, zapachniało tu mądralą,  
Ale nic po sobie nie zostawiła.  
Jej szczęście całe, że rosołu nie chciała  
Jestem jej Opiekunką – nie zrozum mnie źle  
Serce bym jej bez wahania oddała,  
Ale obiadu zostałoby nam mniej.

Dumbledore, przytakując:

Dokładnie, dzieciątka nasze w zamku  
Zabierają już nam tak wiele  
Zostawmy se na jutro rosół w garnku,  
W sam raz na niedzielę.


	3. Chapter 3

AKT III  
Scena I

Pokój Wspólny Gryffindoru. Ron wciąż gra w szachy, bo jak wiadomo zajmuje się tym albo jedzeniem, a w tej chwili znajduje się zbyt daleko od kuchni. Panuje ogólny szum, bo to Gryfoni – nie opanowali siedzenia cicho, nawet jeśli od tego zależałoby ich życie, co zresztą się zdarza. Corocznie populacja Gryfonów zresztą spada i nikt nie wie dlaczego to się dzieje.

Ron, drapiąc się po brodzie:

Coś tu bardzo nie pasuje  
W całej tej sytuacji  
Hermiona bez powodu nie truje,  
Więc może ma tu trochę racji.  
Martwi mnie głównie fakt,  
Że Charlie przyjechał z Rumunii,  
To mój ostatni nietknięty brat  
A szybko może się to zmienić.  
Harry choć przyjacielem moim  
W swych zalotach się zapędził  
Miałem ochotę skórę mu złoić  
Lecz nie wiem gdzie ostatni tydzień spędził.  
Szlabany Snape'a bywają groźne,  
Niesprawiedliwe w swej podłości,  
Wieczory nie są co prawda mroźne,  
Ale sama myśl przyprawia mnie o mdłości.  
Co sądzisz Neville, nowy druchu?

Neville stara się umknąć z pola widoku Rona, ale niestety mu się to nie udaje.

Neville:

Nigdzie z tobą nie idę!

Ron:

Och, przemówię ci do słuchu!  
Harry'emu mogą robić krzywdę!  
Twym obowiązkiem gryfońskim,  
Tak dzisiaj przypominam tylko,  
Jest dzielić z Gryfonami wszystkie troski..

Neville:

Zajmę się bardziej moją motyką.  
W zasadzie przenoszę się gdzieś…

Ron, przewracając oczami:

I gdzie pójdziesz? Tchórzysz?

Neville:

Może na jakąś miłą spokojną wieś,  
By życie swe przedłużyć!  
Może Hufflepuff mnie przyjmie  
Jestem lojalny, znam się na ziołach,  
Uśmiechnę się do nich przymilnie,  
Może spakować nawet dziś się zdołam.

Neville robi rozmarzoną minę.  
Ron patrzy na niego ze szczerym oburzeniem i pomiędzy brwiami rudzielca pojawia się poprzeczna zmarszczka.

Ron:

Cedrikowi i Hufflepuff nie pomógł.  
Tak tylko przypominam grzecznie  
Może i wśród Puszków pomór  
Tam też w końcu bywa niebezpiecznie.

Neville patrzy na niego z wielkimi z przerażenia oczami.

Jak nie pójdziesz ratować druha,  
Naszego Harry'ego w potrzebie  
To nie będę cię dłużej słuchać,  
A może on dzisiaj zechce ciebie.

Oczy Neville'a robią się komicznie wielkie i Gryfon rzuca się na równe nogi rozrzucając wokół figury szachowe.

Neville, krzycząc:

Na ratunek Harry'emu pędźmy  
Co koń czy testral wyskoczy!  
Albo może tu posiedźmy…  
Może się Harry jeszcze napatoczy?

Neville traci część swojego animuszu na wspomnienie o Snape'ie.

Scena II

Lochy. Mokro, zimno. Wiecie jak jest. Trąci rozkładem, a ślimaki odklejają się od wilgotnych ścian spadając przechodniom na głowy, co tłumaczy wiecznie ulizany łeb Draco Malfoya w pierwszej części. Lucjusz Malfoy zapłacił w kolejne wakacje za odślimaczanie, ale wiele nie starczyło.  
Hermiona przemyka, starając się uniknąć otarcia o którąkolwiek z lekko porośniętych podejrzanymi grzybami ścian. Jej determinacja jest widoczna na twarzy, chociaż prawie nikt nie wie jak wygląda.

Hermiona:

Jeśli Malfoy o skrzatach ma rację,  
W co wątpię całym swym sercem  
Raczej nie dostaniemy nic na kolację  
O skrzatach też nie wspomnę nic więcej.  
Może nie zauważą tych niewielkich braków  
W służbie, jedzeniu, sprzątaniu i praniu  
Albo przeniosę się do Hagrida baraków  
I pomyślę o przetransportowaniu się  
Do Stanów albo innego kraju bez  
Ekstradycji. Bo to skrzatobójstwo chyba…  
Może Harry wyleje nade mną kilka łez  
Zawsze powinni byliśmy się razem trzymać.  
Och! Na bogów wszelkich Harry!  
Zapomniałam o nim kompletnie,  
Opłakuję przyszłe ofiary,  
A on tam cierpi szpetnie.  
Wciąż ten widok z boku  
Ciąży mi przed oczami  
Snape stojący w rozkroku  
I Harry ze zgiętymi kolanami…  
Och! Nie chcę nawet dalej  
Myśleć co to znaczyć może  
Harry z trójki naszej całej  
Nie zgodziłby się na obrożę.  
Oczywiście mam pewne podejrzenia  
Względem Rona, bo kto nie ma?  
Te dziwne z Nevillem spojrzenia  
Nikt mnie więcej nie przekona,  
Że między nimi nie ma niczego…  
Te wieczorne gry w szachy i karty  
Nie ze mną te numery kolego  
Mój umysł jest naprawdę wiele warty.

Hermiona przechodzi obok komnat Snape'a, kompletnie zapominając o tym, że miała ratować swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Jakże wspaniały monolog o jej światłym umyśle w całości ją pochłania.

Scena III

Sala Eliksirów, kierunek komnaty Snape'a. Dostrzegamy siedzącego na dywanie Harry'ego Pottera, który stara się podrapać się butem za uchem. Severus Snape przygląda mu się ze stoickim spokojem.  
Do pomieszczenia wpada Draco Malfoy i zamiera w drzwiach.  
Severus Snape obdarza go równie zainteresowanym spojrzeniem co Pottera.

Draco:

Cóż to widzę? Cóż to widzę?!  
Ta Gryfonka mówiła prawdę!  
Już się tego całkiem wstydzę,  
Ale pozwól, że nad sobą zawładnę!

Severus:

Nie wyciągaj wniosków bez faktów,  
Pochopność to pierwszy śmierci krok.  
Mam na dziś dość bohaterskich aktów,  
Więc opuść proszę dziś mój widok.

Draco, uspokojony:

Więc to nie romans fatalny,  
Lecz więzisz Pottera zaklęciem?  
Cóż za pomysł to ordynarny,  
Ale zawsze postępowałeś zawzięcie.

Severus, wzdychając:

Nie bądź śmieszny, Draco drogi.  
To Gryfon, a Gryfoni to idioci.  
Dziś jest ten dzień fatalnie złowrogi,  
Gdy wszystko się całkiem knoci.  
Dumbledore odciął swój kominek  
Twierdząc, że ma ważne zebranie  
Nie każ mi nawet wracać do wspominek,  
Że to tylko kurczaka na rosół skubanie.  
A ten tutaj, śmieszne bezmózgie stworzenie  
Wylał na siebie całą ścianę eliksirów,  
Nie masz miary na moje przerażenie,  
Gdy z Pottera zrobił się czworonóg.  
Obrócił się na brzuch, starając się merdać ogonem,  
Którego przypomnę, że nie wciąż nie ma.  
Liczyłem się nawet z jego rychłym zgonem  
I w tej sytuacji jestem całkiem nie rad,  
Że Potter chyba myśli, że jestem jego właścicielem  
Ma obrożę z adresem mojego kominka  
I już sobie obok mojego łóżka miejsce ściele.  
I patrz jaka jest teraz jego minka!

Severus mówi to z emocją, której wcale tam nie chciał.  
Draco nie bardzo wie, co zrobić.

Draco:

Co z Czarnym Panem? To kłopot…

Severus, wchodząc mu w słowo:

Nie skażę psa na tak fatalny los.  
Pottera co innego, Potter był idiotą.  
Ale psa? Za co taki w serce cios.

Potter/pies jakby na potwierdzenie jego słowa znowu obraca się na plecki i pokazuje mu swój brzuch.  
Severus w końcu się łamie i zaczyna go głaskać.


End file.
